


Sitting at the bed (with the halo at your head)

by nx_jxms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couldn't choose if this should be sad or fluffy, Fluff and Angst, Kai is a prostitute, Kyungsoo is a sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, but also neither, idk this is a mess, protect Jongin pls, so decided on both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nx_jxms/pseuds/nx_jxms
Summary: Jongin is a prostitute who hates his job and is only in it for the money.Kyungsoo is his favourite customer because he treats him like an actual human being.Title is from the song Fourth of July - Sufjan Stevens





	

Jongin sighed, it was time for work. He forced himself up and into the shower. He stood under the cool stream and let all of his frustrations from the past week come out. As he sobbed and screamed and punched the tiled wall beside him, he thought about how thankful he was that he lived alone. The one, and pretty much only, perk of his occupation was the wages. 

When most people complained about hating their job it was due to the long hours or stuffy offices or even an over controlling boss. When Jongin complained it was because he had already been to the clinic twice that month or that the doctors wouldn’t stop asking questions. He’d used the ‘I tripped and fell down the stairs’ excuse far too many times. Plus he wasn’t sure if it was even possible to fall down the stairs and tear your ass. 

Jongin didn’t mind being a prostitute at first, empowerment and all that bullshit. He decided who he fucked, when he fucked and how much he got paid for it. But then he soon realised that without a company or at least a boss there was no way to ensure his safety. Not that prostitution was known for it’s safety, but he knew that he was a lot less likely to get murdered if the guy he was fucking knew that he was expected to be at work the following day. 

The whole empowerment side of things got old real quick, Jongin had never really been into being degraded but it sorta came with the job. People would tend to forget that he was a person with feelings and not just some disposable fuck toy. In most cases actually, the verbal abuse was so much worse than the physical pain. He could deal with a torn asshole or a swollen eye but it was what his customers said to him that kept him away at night. Their voices echoing in his head long after the sessions were over. There were some customers that he refused to ever see again. Most of them were because they left scars, both physical and emotional ones. 

Jongin wasn’t into being degraded but usually the majority of his customers would perform some sort of aftercare, it was as normally as simple as a bottle of water and a thank you but sometimes he’d get food. There was one customer who would even cuddle him after. That customer was his favourite, Kyungsoo was possibly the only genuinely nice guy he’d ever met in his career. They always discussed what Kyungsoo was looking to get from Jongin and he even made sure Jongin had a safe word. Elephant. Kyungsoo was unusual, if Jongdae didn’t know any better he would think he had feelings for him. But of course, he knew better and as long as money was involved, feelings were not. 

Jongin had never really considered himself to be a submissive before he got into prostitution, and then he didn’t have much choice. Sometimes he enjoyed it, when he was with people who were educated and knew what they were doing and didn’t push him too far. But it was rare for him to find people like that. His stereotypical customer was a middle-aged, unhappily married man with daddy issues. Jongin supposed it was better they beat up him than their wives or children. At least he got paid for it. He didn’t even remember the last time he’d had sex with a female, not that he particularly cared. In fact, he was fairly sure his boss only connected him with male customers nowadays. 

He got out of the shower and checked his phone, he had half an hour until his first client was expecting him. The hotel he needed to be at was only a 10 minute walk away. Plenty of time to get dressed and hide the fact he had been crying with some makeup that would probably last all of 10 minutes into them meeting. 

He only had 3 appointments today so it wasn’t that bad, plus his last was with Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t help but notice the date, it was almost exactly a year since he’d first met Kyungsoo. He wondered if the elder knew this or if it was just coincidental. 

The first guy was okay. He was pretty young and fairly vanilla which was all good but he was pretty stingy when it came to lube. Jongin couldn’t help but wonder if it was this guys first time, he didn’t ask of course. He wasn’t paid to speak. 

The second guy was angry at Jongin because his ass wasn’t tight enough. Jongin hadn’t bothered to explain to the man that given the fact he had on average 4 dicks in his ass a day, he wasn’t known for his tightness. He had just apologised and sucked the guys dick until he was happy again. 

He usually had a few hours between appointments but since the second guy had demanded more time -which meant more money so Jongin couldn’t exactly complain- he ended up having to skip dinner so he wasn’t late for Kyungsoo. 

When he eventually got to Kyungsoo’s apartment he was walking with a slight limp and could feel a black eye forming. Kyungsoo obviously noticed because as soon as he let him in he went straight to the freezer to get him ice for his face. 

“One of those days?” Kyungsoo asked and sat down on the sofa, patting the space next to him for Jongin to sit on. 

“What gave it away?” He laughed and leaned into Kyungsoo, who wrapped his arms protectively around the younger. 

That was another thing which made Kyungsoo so different to his usual customers, he would often not do anything with Jongin if he knew he was hurt, or even just upset. Kyungsoo was always so sweet and kind. Even when he had Jongin tied up and was choking him he was still the most caring guy he’d ever met. Always checking up on him making sure he was still okay and didn’t need to use his safeword. 

The most unusual thing about Kyungsoo though, was that he would pay him regardless of whether or not they did anything sexual. Sometimes Jongin would meet Kyungsoo and be in such a state that Kyungsoo would immediately take him to the hospital, then pay for all his doctors bills. Even this night, where he knew all they were going to do was sit on his couch and cuddle, Jongin knew Kyungsoo would give him money. He felt bad about it sometimes, but the elder always insisted.

“Wanna talk about it?” He pulled him into a tighter hug and Jongin couldn’t help but sigh against his chest. 

“I’m okay, thank you,” he gave the same answer he did every time. 

This caused Kyungsoo to sigh.

“You know I care about you right? Like, not just because you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had. I genuinely care about you and I worry about you a lot,” The elder spoke up after a while. 

“I care about you too, Soo. You don’t need to worry about me, don’t be silly,” Jongin sat up to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

“I know I don’t need to, but I do. I’ve been thinking, do you know what day it is today?”

“A year since we met?” Jongin was curious, he didn't think the elder had remembered and wasn’t sure where he was going with this. 

“That’s right, and do you remember what I asked you that night?”

Of course he remembered, that night had been one of the best nights of his whole career. They had spent the first hour just chatting, getting to know each other. Then they had discussed the sort of this Kyungsoo wanted to happen and it was the first time Jongin had ever been asked his limits since becoming a prostitute. Of course, he knew that wasn’t the question Kyungsoo was on about.

“You asked me if I was happy with my job and when I said no, you asked me why I hadn’t quit.”

“I did, and what did you say when I asked what you’d need to make you quit?” Kyungsoo brushes some stray hairs out of Jongin’s face, causing the younger to blush. 

“I said that I hadn’t found the right person yet,” Jongin laughs. 

“Well, I was just wondering,” Kyungsoo moves his face closer so their foreheads are touching and their lips are only inches apart, “have you met him yet?”

“I’m still working aren’t I?” Jongin’s voice shakes, he isn’t sure why he’s so nervous all of a sudden but his palms feel sweaty and he’s pretty sure people on the other side of the city could hear his heart beating. 

Kyungsoo leaned forward, closing the gap between them and kissed Jongin gently. The younger couldn’t help but flinch when he felt the pressure against his split lip, thanks to customer number two. The kiss slowly got more intense and soon Kyungsoo pulled Jongin onto his knee so that the younger was straddling him. 

He pulled back and stared him in the eyes. Jongin could tell there was something he wanted to say. 

“Please quit Jongin, please. I can’t stand seeing you in this much pain so often. I know you hate this job and I know the main reason you’re still doing it is for the pay, and because you believe no one else will higher you. Well I will, my dad wants me to get a new secretary because my last one lost us some deal by spilling nail polish over my notes or something. Come work for me, please?”

Jongin didn’t know how to respond. Work for Kyungsoo? Of course there was nothing more he wanted than to quit his job and be able to see Kyungsoo every singe day. But he wasn’t sure about the practicality of it all. For a start he was fairly sure a secretary’s salary wouldn’t be enough to keep him in his current apartment. And he couldn’t even be sure his boss would let him quit. 

“I…I don’t know Soo,” he slid off the elder and rested his head in his hands, “God you have no idea how much I want that. But are you sure I’m even capable? And how do you know you aren’t going to get sick of me and just fire me. I won’t be able to go back after quitting, that is if I’m even allowed to quit in the first place. My boss isn’t a nice guy, and he knows where I live. I’m not sure.”“Of course you’re capable, I can always get someone else to share the workload with you. And I’m definitely not going to get sick of you and fire you, I’ve known you for a whole year and yet you still never fail to surprise me.” Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hands into his own and forced him to look him in the eyes, “and I’m sure I can deal with your boss, and we can find you somewhere else to live. Worst comes to worst you can stay with me, I certainly have room for you.”

Jongin considers it, he seriously considers it. He considers it for a good 20 minutes while the two remain in the same position silently, Kyungsoo gently stroking his hair. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. MAYBE. UNLESS I DECIDE TO CONTINUE THIS. WHICH I MIGHT.


End file.
